


Isle Marriages

by Fan1BellaSwan



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan1BellaSwan/pseuds/Fan1BellaSwan
Summary: Every villain married their children so they could make alliances. All except The Evil Queen. How will that work out?
Relationships: Ben/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Carlos de Vil/Original Female Character(s), Clay Clayton/Original Female Character(s), Freddie Facilier/Original Male Character(s), Gaston Jr/Ginny Gothel, Gil/Calista Jane "CJ" Hook, Hadie (Disney)/Original Female Character(s), Harriet Hook/Anthony Tremaine, Harry Hook/Mal, Jay/Uma (Disney), Mad Maddie/Gaston the Third, Rick Ratcliffe/Original Female Character(s), Zevon/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Isle Marriages

Mal, daughter of Maleficent married Harry Hook, son of Captain Hook.

Jay, son of Jafar married Uma, daughter of Ursula.

Carlos, son of Cruella de Vil married Skylar, daughter of Scar.

Freddie, daughter of Dr. Facilier married Quinn, son of Queen of Hearts.

Harriet, eldest daughter of Captain Hook married Anthony, son of Anastasia Tremaine.

Ginny, daughter of Mother Gothel married Gaston Jr, eldest son of Gaston.

Maddy, granddaughter of Madam Mim married Gaston the Third, second son of Gaston 

Hadie, son of Hades married Margaret, daughter of Madame Medusa 

Gil, the youngest son of Gaston married CJ, the youngest daughter of Captain Hook 

Zevon, son of Yzma married Hannah, daughter of Hans.

Rick, son of Governor Ratcliffe married Sierra, daughter of Shan Yu

Clay, son of Clayton married Heidi, daughter of Helga Sinclair

Evie was the only one who hadn't gotten married and found her true love. But when Prince Ben devided to bring all the VK's to Auradon with the help of his friends, this would change.


End file.
